


Twin Deaths

by OnlyMadeThisPseudSoYouCanReadThisFic (kelamorrison)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cersei is sadistic and cruel until the end, Episode The Bells, F/M, Fix-It, I shipped Brieme so it gets a brief mention, Jaime has a heart for something other than Cersei, Jaime kills Cersei to protect Tyrion then dies from his injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Redemption for Jaime, Rewrite for Jaime and Cersei's death scene, S08E05 spoilers, Season 8 Spoilers, They make it to the beach but no farther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/OnlyMadeThisPseudSoYouCanReadThisFic
Summary: ****** S08E05 SPOILERS!!!******Jaime and Cersei had successfully fled through the catacombs to find themselves on the beach with a dingy waiting. The opportunity for them to sail to a new life presents itself. However, Jaime's injuries at the hands of Euron mean he has little time left while Cersei can't let go of an old grudge.





	Twin Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in this fandom before, but I literally woke in the middle of the night with the idea of how I wished their deaths had played out. I hated seeing eight seasons worth of character development for Jaime and Cersei go out the window and have them act like their season one selves in their final moments.

Jaime and Cersei emerged onto the beach. The dingy was waiting just as promised.

“Come,” said Jaime attempting to lead his sister to the shore, though at this point he was leaning on her. He feared that Euron’s promise that he was already dead was true, but he wasn’t prepared to die. Not until he’d completed his task of saving Cersei’s life.

Her tears of joy at seeing him, her earnest pleas for his help had reassured him that this was the right thing to do. Cersei was hateful, but there was a softness inside her. There was a piece of her worth saving.

“Get in,” said Jaime when they reached the dingy.

“You first,” insisted Cersei, “I’m help you.”

Jaime paused. He turned to look back at King’s Landing, up in flames, the screams of thousands ringing out, hundreds of thousands of screams already silenced. Jaime had watched soldiers bleed out before so he knew the clock was ticking. How much longer remained on his life? Minutes or hours? Where did he choose to take his last breaths? Would he die in Cersei’s arms surrounded by the blue or the ocean or burn to death while attempting to pull survivors from the rubble of the city?

“You want to go back there, don’t you?” asked Cersei, her eyes burning into the back of his head. “There is nothing you can do for them, Jaime, they are already dead. They have been dead since the moment dragons touched our soil. Now come with me.” Jaime turned to see a hand offered to him. Cersei’s tears had stopped. Her face was set. 

“I won’t last the journey,” confessed Jaime.

“You would leave me pregnant and alone?” Dammit Cersei, is that how you react to the promise of your brother’s death? 

“I have faith in you.”

“And I have faith in you. You will live. We will get you help and then we will do the only thing we can for them. We will raise an army and return to see her new kingdom burn just as she did to mine.” 

Jaime exhaled cold dread. “Cersei, you can’t be serious.”

Cersei’s voice was thick as she said, “Revenge is the only thing that can be done for them. We can do exactly as she did. Land on foreign shores then lie, bribe, and fuck our way into power so we can return here and rain hellfire on the unburnt bitch and if fire won’t kill her, a sword to the gut will.” Cersei stepped up to him, madness in her eyes. “If not us, our child purge this world of the Targaryen plague. The Lannisters always repay their debts!”

Was it the blood loss or the smoke that made Jaime so dizzy? In front of him he watched King’s Landing burn and in his mind’s eye he saw it happen again… and again and again. An endless cycle of Queens and Kings flattening the world so they could build it again with their own name stamped on it while innocent people got crushed in every wave. He’d told himself he didn’t care about the innocents and yet the horror of it chilled him from the inside out.

“Do as you want,” mumbled Jaime, his eyes refusing to focus, his knees growing weak. “I won’t live to see what treachery comes next.”

“What did you say?” asked Cersei, her voice a low hiss.

Movement in the distance caught Jaime’s eye. Though he could not see so far beyond general shapes, he knew that gait anywhere. “Tyrion,” gasped Jaime, relief filling his voice. “He’s alive! Tyrion can sail with you, get you to safety.”

Cersei was already moving, striding along the shoreline towards their brother.

*

Jaime had succeeded. He’d gotten their sister out. Tyrion had failed in so many ways, but perhaps he had done one thing right, fulfilled one promise of safety and survival.

“Cersei,” said Tyrion, taking quick steps towards his siblings, “I’m so glad you chose to es –.” He didn’t finish his sentence as Cersei grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the sand. Her strength easily swept his feet out from under him. He struggled in vain as she lugged him into the sea.

“Cersei, stop!” shouted Jaime. “It is his boat! Tyrion helped me save you!”

Cersei slammed Tyrion down into the shallow water. His feet stuck out, but his shoulder were submerged. He had to crane his neck to keep his face above water while Cersei pressed against his chest. “Is this your bribe?” she shouted, pointing towards the dingy. “You trade my kingdom and the lives of my people for a boat? Is this what I’m worth?”

Tyrion tried to respond, but he couldn’t speak, could barely breath.

Then there was a release of pressure and he sat up to see Jaime pulling Cersei back. She was putting up more of a fight than should’ve been possible against her knight brother, one handed though he was. That’s when Tyrion saw the blood oozing from Jaime’s chest.

“Figure you’ll kill me in the sea, will you?” Cersei directed this at Tyrion as she struggled against Jaime’s retraint. “Or capture me there? Drag me onto the rocks and murder me for all to see? Put on my head as a pike for your bitch dragon whore to display? Will she rape me first? After as well? Let the dragon have a go at me? Crushing me with rubble was too easy a death for me, wasn’t it? Burning me was too quick, wasn’t it? ”

“Cersei stop!” ordered Jaime.

“I should’ve torn down that bell the moment I saw you. I should’ve known your treachery allowed no possibility for surrender!” 

“Listen!” implored Jaime. “He tried to save you! He loves you!”

“Love?” cackled Cersei. “Monsters don’t love. Freaks don’t love. You’d get better love from a rotted potato than a disfigured, twisted demon, pretending to be a man!” 

Cersei screamed and ripped herself free from Jaime’s grasp. She charged at Tyrion, shoving him back down into the water. This time she pushed all her weight unto his neck and forehead so he was forced below the surface.

Tyrion struggled against the hands holding him down. He couldn’t breathe, but everything inside him screamed to fight for more air. Then the pressure released and he pushed up, his face breaking the water, gasping and sucking in air. 

“Let me go!” screamed Cersei

Tyrion had only been rleased because Jaime had pulled Cersei off of him again. She broke free almost immediately with Jaime too weak to hold his fury-soaked sister back. But when she came at him again, Tyrion was prepared, tearing his King’s Hand pin from his tunic and gripping it in his fist, point out. When Cersei jumped on him again the sharp metal tip sunk into the soft nook beneath her sternum. 

Cersei cried out in pain then in movements too fast for Tyrion to counter, she wrestled the pin from his grip and tossed it away. With a splash he was down on his back again, straining his neck up to keep his face above water.

“He tried to kill me, Jaime,” spat Cersei, her wild, shiny eyes locked on Tyrion’s face. “He tried to kill our baby.” Tyrion had deliberately aimed his attack higher wishing to avoid her womb, but that didn’t matter. Cersei saw things from her own sadistic point of view. “First he killed our mother then our father then he brings the dragon bitch to kill all of King’s Landing. The blood of one million innocents on his hands and still he thirsts for more!”

“Cersei, don’t,” begged Jaime.

“He’ll kill me and you will be next,” growled Cersei, “He’ll wipe every drop of Lannister blood from this world and any mark of our legacy.”

“Cersei, please,” pleaded Jaime, his voice breaking, “he’s our brother.”

“He’s an infection in our house! A curse with our name! If you loved me you would’ve done this long ago.” What she said next was directed at Tyrion. “Father should’ve put you in a sack and drowned you the moment you tore our of my mother, dripping of her blood!” 

Cersei pushed Tyrion’s head underwater once more, holding him down with a firm hand on his forehead, another on his chest, and her body crushing his. He fought all he could, his arms scratching and clawing at her, but she had the strength of a woman who had long imagined him dead. Panic was a wild beast. It coloured everything red even when all that was to be seen was a dance of light and colour, of smaller and smaller bubbles drifting up. There was a buzz that felt like sleep coming on. His limbs felt so heavy, even in the water…

A change in pressure jolted Tyrion awake, outright flew him out of the water and to sitting. This was possible only because Cersei’s hands were off him. She still sat on his legs, but through the water dripping down his face he could see her clutching her stomach. 

Blood spread from where a tip of a sword protruded from her belly. 

Tyrion looked to see Jaime behind her, holding the hilt of the sword, tears streaming down his face. Cersei’s eyes were wide in horror. She couldn’t make a sound, only mouth Jaime’s name.

“Sorry,” whimpered Jaime before pulling out the sword. Cersei flopped down on top of Tyrion and then he was below the surface and pinned again. A moment later Jaime was pulling him out from under their sister’s lifeless body.

They kneeled in the water as her blood spread outwards, turning it red.

“Sorry,” repeated Jaime, shaking.

Tyrion was just as in shock as him. He’d killed her. Stabbed her through the belly and took their unborn child’s life with her. But then… it may have been another Joffrey…

“You saved me,” said Tyrion.

“Couldn’t let her kill you,” whispered Jaime, “and she wouldn’t stop until she did.” He was shaking terribly now. He started to fall over and Tyrion caught him. “Go. Take the boat.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“I’m nearly dead,” said Jaime. “Which is a blessing… I can’t bare to live with myself.”

“I know the feeling,” said Tyrion, oncoming tears threatening to strangle off his voice.

“We both bet,” said Jaime, stopping to catch his breath, “on the wrong angry blond woman.”

Tyrion laughed through his tears, his affection for his brother soaring ever higher. Slowly Jaime let his full weight collapse. Tyrion could no longer hold him up so he rolled to his back in the gentle waves.

“Jamie,” cried Tyrion, taking his brother’s hand.

“Go,” urged Jaime, “Try… Try again.”

“But…,” began Tyrion. Cersei hadn’t been wrong. He’d brought flames and death to King’s Landing. He’d failed to see the threat behind the saviour’s face.

“Keep trying,” repeated Jaime. 

"I keep making mistakes," said Tyrion.

"Like how you should've left me in that tent."

"You never should've left Winterfell," countered Tyrion.

"The things I do for love..." His eyes sharpened. "If you see Brienne tell her…” He trailed off.

“That you loved her and only came to King’s Landing to kill Cersei?”

Jaime sputtered out a pained laugh. “She’d smell that horseshit… from a mile away.”

“True,” agreed Tyrion, his mouth twisted in a struggle between a smile and a frown.

“Never mind. Don’t bother her.”

“She’ll be okay,” Tyrion reassured him.

Jaime nodded, his face pained. “Go… go,” he urged.

Tyrion squeezed his brother’s hand and released. He stood and approached the boat, pushing it off the sand then climbing inside. His last image of his brother was off him laying in the water beside his twin, their floating limbs drifting towards each other and tangling as if pulled by an unknown source. He turned his sights to the horizon and rowed. 

He didn’t feel as if he deserved to still be alive when all his family before him was dead. 

Tyrion Lannister. The last Lannister. 

The debt of his life still owed. 

About to try again.

*

Death wasn’t quick or peaceful for Jaime. It was slow and painful. It was smoke in the air and cold water his mouth as lights danced before his eyes in a taunting display of life.

Finally the darkness took him and Jaime left this world as he came in, mere minutes apart from his twin sister, bloody and screaming in silence. 

Cersei often spoke of their destiny, of how they were meant to be together. In death it was much like the womb, floating and tangled in each other.

Jaime Lannister. Last of his name.

Slayer of Kings and Queens. 

His blood mixed with his twin’s as it tainted King’s Land’s shored red.


End file.
